JANUS-5
:For the original version, see HK416. JANUS-5 is a Janus anti-zombie assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview JANUS-5 is the modified version of HK416 developed by Aegis Institute fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited fire mode after 60 consecutive shots. The Janus form has greater firepower, accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. Advantages *High damage in B mode *Fairly accurate *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Light weight *Performance greatly increased in Janus form Disadvantages *Low damage in A mode *Expensive *No penetration power in B mode *Low reserved ammo *Difficult to achieve the Janus form Tips Overall *To activate the Janus form, it takes 57 hits on single target and 67 hits on multipe targets to activate it. *When on Janus form, it has the highest rate of fire among its class. Zombie Scenario *If the Janus form is activated, JANUS-5 can deal 60,000 damage to bosses (provide the firepower has been maxed). Release date JANUS-5 was released alongside Conspiracy on: *South Korea: 12 September 2013. **There was a resale on 27 February 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 September 2013. **There was a resale on 18 March 2014 alongside JANUS-9 Reservation Ticket. **There was a resale on 8 July 2014. *China: 25 September 2013. **There was a resale on 12 March 2014. *Japan: 25 September 2013. **There was a resale on 25 June 2014. Comparison with HK416 Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *Can be purchased permanently *Can be purchased by both teams *Has no level restriction *Higher damage in B mode (+28) *Higher rate of fire in B mode (+8%) Neutral *Same damage (28) *Same accuracy (10%) *Same recoil (6%) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same ammo size (30 / 90) Negative *More expensive (+$2900) *Must be purchased using cash *Cannot attach a silencer *Higher recoil in B mode (+3%) *Lower accuracy in B mode (-5%) Comparison with Skull-5 Positive *Can do Janus Transformation System *Higher Rate of Fire in both mode (A: +11%, B: +19%) *Lower recoil in both mode (A: -30%, B: 27%) *Lighter weight *Higher magazine size Neutral *Same price ($6000) Negative *Lower damage in both mode (A: Human: -52, Zombie: -132/B: Human: -24, Zombie: -104) *Lower accuracy in both mode (A: -26%, B: -21%) *Has no scope for long-range battle *Cannot shoot accurately when jumping *Cannot penetrate more than 1 objects *Longer reloading *Lower knockback and stun Comparison with Balrog-V Positive *Can do Janus Transformation System *Higher damage in B mode (+26) *Cheaper (-$450) *Higher rate of fire in both mode (A : +1%, B : +9%) *Lower recoil in both mode (A : -13%, B : -10%) *Higher accuracy in B mode(+3%) Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (9%) Negative *Lower damage in A mode (-2%) *Lower accuracy in A mode (-2%) *Lower magazine size *Can't zoom *Can't do explosive attack (Balrog Charging System) *Longer reloading *Cannot penetrate any object in Janus (B) mode (Except kelvar) Comparison with Skull-4 Positive *Cheaper (-$150) *Lower recoil (-27%) *Higher rate of fire (+17%) *Lighter (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Negative *Lower damage (-35) *Less accurate (-9%) *Lower magazine capacity (-18) *Cannot zoom *Lower penetration power (-2 layers) Gallery File:Janus5_viewmdl.png|View model File:Janus5_viewmdl_janus.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus5_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload JANUS-5_worldmodel.jpg|World model Janusmk5.gif|Store preview File:Janus5codebset30p.png|Packaged with 30 Code B Decoders File:Janus5codeaset30p.png|Packaged with 30 Code A Decoders File:Janus5decoder30p.png|Packaged with 30 Advanced Code Decoders 954687_561434530592953_2117843461_n.jpg|A SAS Operative with JANUS-5 janus5kp.png|Korea poster Promotion_left_kr2.jpg|Ditto JANUS5_resale_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale csol20130923 (1).jpg|China poster Janus5_chinaposter_resale.png|Ditto, resale janus5twp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster (Including the Reservation ticket) janus5tp.png|Ditto File:Janus5_m32mgl_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale top_bnr_130925.png|Japan poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale HCss3.jpg|In-game screenshot HCss5.jpg|Ditto, Janus form Janus-5_HUD_Icon.png|HUD icon janusmk5coupon.png|JANUS-5 Reservation Ticket Janus59coupon.png|JANUS-5 alongside JANUS-9 reservation ticket Trivia *Ammo used by Janus-5 can be shared with other 5.56mm rifles but cannot be shared with any 5.56mm machine guns. *Janus is a name of Roman god of doorways and passages is depicted with two faces on opposite sides of his head. *This is the first Janus series weapon. *Janus-5's drawing sound is similar to the M16A1. *The eyes of the gun will flash and display a laugh when the Janus Form is ready. *There's a trick to save the Janus Transformation System, once it's ready just switch to another gun and when you are going to use it, just switch it back and quickly activate it or it won't take effect. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:5.56mm user Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Janus Series Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:German weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons